14 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 60; serial TVP 06:40 Eurowizja 2010 - Kto do Oslo? - /7/; felieton 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świetej z Sanktuarium Miłosierdzia Bożego w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Domisie - Gadający komputer; program dla dzieci 08:55 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 10/21 - Kwadrans po nieparzystej - txt - str.777; serial TVP 10:05 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Eurowizja 2010 - Kto do Oslo? - /13/; felieton 13:40 Kolor magii - cz. 1 (Colour of Magic, episode 1) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 15:30 BBC w Jedynce - Kukułka (Cuckoo) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:25 Eurowizja 2010 - Kto do Oslo? - /14/; felieton 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 22 - Mag - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 63; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Metalowa ryba, odc. 22 (Metal fish); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Finał Krajowych Eliminacji Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2010 21:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio 22:05 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - 3000 m kobiet - (również w TVP HD) 00:20 Uczta kinomana - Ned Kelly (Ned Kelly); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (2003) 02:15 Vancouver 2010 - studio 02:25 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 03:10 Vancouver 2010 - studio 03:20 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 04:05 Vancouver 2010 - studio 04:15 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 04:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio 05:05 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 05:50 Vancouver 2010 - studio 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:50 Nie tylko dla pań - Oazy wśród lodu (Water Pleasure: Ice Oases The Hot Baths of Icleand); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 06:40 Ostoja - odc. 73; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 722; serial TVP 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 387 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 388 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (49) Maciej Kurzajewski i Paulina Smaszcz - Kurzajewska 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Ekstremalne wędrówki - odc. 2 (Extreme pilgrim - odc. 2) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bieda - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Islandia "... i Polacy"(40); magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Tragedia Neptuna (Gray Lady Down); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1978) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1711 - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1087 Synowa O'Kay; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Golec uOrkiestra 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 396 Zaginiony na życzenie; serial TVP 17:05 Wstęp Wolny! (5) Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17:30 Program lokalny 18:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Biały Dom od kuchni (White House Revealed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2009) 19:00 Tak to leciało! - 38; teleturniej 20:00 Vancouver 2010 - studio 20:10 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - sprint mężczyzn - (również w TVP HD) 21:55 Jak się zakochać - kabaret; widowisko 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Piotr Anderszewski - Podróżujacy Fortepian (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2008) 00:30 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 18 (My Name is Earl ep. 17); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:55 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 19 (My Name is Earl ep. 18); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:25 Godzilla: Ostatnia wojna (Godzilla: Final Wars/Gojira: Fainaru uozu); film science fiction kraj prod.Japonia (2004) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 10 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 2 8:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 3 8:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 41 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 42 9:45 90210 Odcinek: 23 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - nowy początek Odcinek: 2 12:35 Spacer w chmurach 14:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 19 15:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 20 16:45 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 7 17:45 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 8 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13 posterunek Odcinek: 37 20:00 Bestia Odcinek: 11 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 11 22:00 Układy Odcinek: 12 23:00 Kroki w ciemnościach 0:55 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 429 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1146 TVN 5:50 Mango Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 7 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę Odcinek: 21 11:45 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 436 12:10 Siłacze - Mistrzostwa Świata na Malcie 2009 Odcinek: 2 13:15 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 9 14:15 Mam talent Odcinek: 10 15:50 Bliźniacy 18:00 Niania Odcinek: 129 Sezon: 9 18:30 Niania Odcinek: 130 Sezon: 9 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Nigdy w życiu! 22:10 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 23:10 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 7 23:40 39 i pół Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 0:40 Bez skazy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 1:40 Uwaga! 2:00 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:20 Nic straconego 5:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska TVP Info 06:47 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 07:05 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Piosenka jest też dokumentem; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niewygodny; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Plus - minus czyli to mnie dziwi; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:00 W stronę świata; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Olimpijska niedziela; magazyn; STEREO 00:02 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 6; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:36 Sztuka kochania według Wisłockiej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:11 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:19 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:44 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 03:08 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:43 Plus - minus czyli to mnie dziwi; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:32 Olimpijska niedziela; magazyn; STEREO 05:26 Piosenka jest też dokumentem; STEREO TVP Info Wrocław 06:47 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 07:05 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Agro - Fakty 08:00 Teraz wieś - ochrona środowiska 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Czas na bajkę 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Piosenka jest też dokumentem; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niewygodny; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Plus - minus czyli to mnie dziwi; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:00 W stronę świata; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Antykwaryczne safari 17:05 Jest wyjście 17:15 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 17:30 Flesz 17:35 Fakty - wydanie główne 17:50 Pogoda 17:51 Nie przegap 18:00 Transmisja sportowa 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:06 Kronika Olimpijska 22:15 Antykwaryczne safari 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Olimpijska niedziela; magazyn; STEREO 00:02 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 6; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:36 Sztuka kochania według Wisłockiej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:11 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:19 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:44 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 03:08 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:43 Plus - minus czyli to mnie dziwi; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:32 Olimpijska niedziela; magazyn; STEREO 05:26 Piosenka jest też dokumentem; STEREO TV 4 4:35 Chick Corea - Live at Montreux - koncert 5:40 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 6:05 VIP - program kulturalny 6:35 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 7:05 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 8:05 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 9:05 Dziewczyna idealna - komedia fantasy, USA 2004 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 14:30 Fantozzi znów w tarapatach - komedia, Włochy 1983 16:50 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 17:50 Głodni mordercy - odc. 2-ost., film dokumentalny, 2007 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 75, serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2009 20:35 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 21:05 Prezydencki szmal - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995 23:30 Geneza - odc. 20, Hiszpania 2006 00:40 Geneza - odc. 21, Hiszpania 2006 2:05 Chick Corea - Live at Montreux - koncert 3:20 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 3:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:20 Klan - odc. 1811; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Klan - odc. 1813; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1814; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Klan - odc. 1815; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 M jak miłość - odc. 707; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Milusiaki - Córka Kaidu (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1076* Nieznośna bezczynność śledcza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (12) Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP i Św. Katarzyny w Redzie; STEREO 14:35 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 9/13 - Portret z kotem; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Przystanek Gdańska; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zaproszenie - Chodzić w góry, biesiadować; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Najstarsza sportsmenka - polska łyżwiarka Helena Pilejczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Wyszkoni i zespół Łzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 708; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 43/57 Kaszlący pingwin, Ładny ptaszek (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Piosenka dla Europy - Finał Krajowych Eliminacji Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2010; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Sfora - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Czas dla kibica - Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 708; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Błogosławieni ubodzy, bo do Was należy królestwo niebieskie; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 43/57 Kaszlący pingwin, Ładny ptaszek (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Sfora - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Chodzić w góry, biesiadować; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1076* Nieznośna bezczynność śledcza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 9/13 - Portret z kotem; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Justyna Kowalczyk - wewnętrzna presja; felieton; STEREO 05:15 Przystanek Gdańska; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Najstarsza sportsmenka - polska łyżwiarka Helena Pilejczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 07:05 Zawód operator; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Nie wierzę politykom; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 43; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Hamleś; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Skarby Filmoteki - Oko wykol; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Erotyk; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:03 Skarby Filmoteki - Pieniądze albo życie; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Druga taryfa; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ars Nova. El Llibre Vermell. Pieśni pielgrzymujących do klasztoru Monserrat. Katalonia XIV w. cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 2 - Uczył Marcin Marcina; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Bunt na okręcie (The Caine Mutiny); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1954); reż.:Edward Dmytryk; wyk.:Humphrey Bogart, Lee Marvin, Steve Brodie, Van Johnson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Jimi Hendrix na Monterey Pop Festival (Jimi Hendrix - Live at Monterey Pop Festival); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Teatr Telewizji - Dziewczęta z Nowolipek. Bronka; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Stanisław Wohl; wyk.:Zofia Kucówna, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Wiśniewska, Elżbieta Kępińska, Emilia Krakowska, Barbara Horowianka, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Barbara Rachwalska, Wiesława Niemyska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moja nowa droga; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Barbara Białowąs; wyk.:Roma Gąsiorowska, Michał Sitarski, Dorota Pomykała, Maciej Damięcki, Wojciech Wysocki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Niedziela z ... - Zofią Kucówną (cz.1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Opowieści mojej żony - Orchidea; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Niedziela z ... - Zofią Kucówną (cz.2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Opowieści mojej żony - Starosta z Leska; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Niedziela z ... - Zofią Kucówną (cz.3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Sabina kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Zofia Kucówna, Karina Seweryn, Sławomira Łozińska, Mariusz Bonaszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Niedziela z ... - Zofią Kucówną (cz.4); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Traffic; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2000); reż.:Steven Soderbergh; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Benicio del Toro, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Dennis Quaid; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Otello z M - 2; film TVP; reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Krystyna Feldman, Leon Niemczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Królestwo II - Wędrowne ptaki - odc. 2 (Traekfuglene - part 2 (nr odc. w wideotece 6)); serial kraj prod.Dania, Francja, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Ernst-Hugo Järegard, Peter Mygind, Kirsten Rolffes, Holger Juul Hansen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Boję się; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kino nocne - Pożegnanie jesieni; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Jan Frycz, Grażyna Trela, Jan Peszek, Henryk Bista, Leszek Abrahamowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 6 - "Na rozstaju dróg"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 6 "Papieskie gospodarstwo"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Świat Jana Pawła II - Nowa ewangelizacja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Złoty wiek pary - cz. 2 (The Golden Age of Steam); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Wielka historia małych miast - Chęciny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Wielka historia małych miast - Puck 2; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Palestyna '48 - poczatek konfliktu (Going Home); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Zaproszenie - W Bramie Bieszczadów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Leonardo - odc. 4 (Leonardo); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Strych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tajemnice historii - Tajemniczy pochówek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Miejsca Przeklęte: Sienkiewicza 117; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kronika Ojczysta - Rozbicie dzielnicowe; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione - odc. 2 (The Countess of castiglione); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2008); reż.:Giorgio Russo; wyk.:Francesco Delerra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione odc. 2 -dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 2. Telewizja kolorowa niczym propaganda sukcesu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Geometria i rzeczywistość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 20:00 Aktor całkowity - wspomnienie o Ryszardzie Cieślaku; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Hitler i Hess (Hitler and Hess); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Szpieg świata; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zaproszenie - W Bramie Bieszczadów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:55 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny K 95; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Vancouver 2010 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - Rhein - Neckar Loewen; STEREO, 16:9 12:35 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - sprint kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Vancouver 2010 - Narty dowolne - muldy: Finał kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwy szybkie - 5 km mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Vancouver 2010 - Short track; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Kanada - Słowacja; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Vancouver 2010 - Kombinacja norweska - skoki NH; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Vancouver 2010 - Igrzyska z przesłaniem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Vancouver 2010 - Narty alpejskie - superkombinacja kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 21:55 Vancouver 2010 - Narty alpejskie - superkombinacja kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 23:10 Vancouver 2010; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Vancouver 2010 - Narty dowolne - muldy - eliminacje mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Vancouver 2010 - Kombinacja norweska - bieg; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Finlandia - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonie dekoracji; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:55 Krótka histeria czasu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Blok powtórkowy - Vancouver 2010 15:30 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 396 Zaginiony na życzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Mistrz kina ogląda... - Janusz Morgenstern ogląda "Do widzenia, do jutra"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 HIT GENERATOR - (2); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Siostry - odc. 13/13 - Jesienne imieniny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 20:10 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - sprint mężczyzn; STEREO 21:45 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 22:05 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwiartswo szybkie kobiet - 3000 m; STEREO 00:15 Pitbull - odc. 12; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Cud purymowy; film TVP; reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Sławomir Orzechowski, danuta Stenka, Grzegorz Małecki, Zygmunt Hobot, Andrzej Szopa, Eliza Ryciak, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Cezary Kosiński, Karolina Muszalak, Przemysław Kaczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 02:25 Vancouver 2010 ; STEREO 03:10 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 03:20 Vancouver 2010; STEREO 04:05 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 04:15 Vancouver 2010; STEREO 04:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 05:05 Vancouver 2010; STEREO 05:50 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 6:30 Poranek olimpijski - program informacyjny 6:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd mężczyzn 7:15 Poranek olimpijski - program informacyjny 7:25 Biatlon - bieg sprinterski kobiet 8:15 Poranek olimpijski - program informacyjny 8:25 Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny na skoczni normalnej 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd mężczyzn 11:00 Biatlon - bieg sprinterski kobiet 12:00 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny na skoczni normalnej 14:00 Biatlon - bieg sprinterski kobiet 15:00 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd mężczyzn 16:15 Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny na skoczni normalnej 17:00 Biatlon - bieg sprinterski kobiet 18:00 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Olimpijskie odliczanie - program informacyjny 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd do superkombinacji kobiet 20:15 Biatlon - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 21:30 Kombinacja norweska - konkurs skoków na skoczni normalnej 22:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - sialom do superkombinacji kobiet 23:00 Kombinacja norweska - bieg na 10 km 23:30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - wyścig po 3000 metrów kobiet 0:00 Saneczkarstwo - przejazd mężczyzn 2:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - program krótki par sportowych 3:45 Narciarstwo dowolne - jazda po muldach 4:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - program krótki par sportowych 5:00 Biatlon - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 8:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Newark - odc. 1, waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Jason Estrada - podsumowanie 8:30 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Newark - odc. 2, waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Jason Estrada - podsumowanie 9:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Los Vegas - waga junior piórkowa: Nonito Donaire - Gerson Guerrero 11:00 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji EBU w Londynie - waga półciężka: Nathan Cleverly - Antonio Brancalion 14:30 Piłka nożna - Liga szkocka - mecz: Glasgow Rangers - FC Hibernian Edynburg 16:30 Magazyn sportowy 17:00 Biało-czerwone mundiale - mecz z 1974 roku: Polska - Haiti 17:30 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Wschód - Zachód 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Północ - Południe 21:40 Siatkówka - Siatkarskie Plusy 2010 - program rozrywkowy 23:50 Boks 1:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2010 roku